kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhoof Boar Clan
The Blackhoof Boar Clan (also known as the Boar Gang) is a gang of thieves as seen in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. They were one of the bandit groups that joined Tai Lung when he escaped from Chorh-Gom Prison, hired as minions to stop the main player (Po in the game universe) in his travels and objectives. Description This clan consisted of mainly four different types of boars:The first type are the... Thieving Boars Which are marked by their white shirts. Thieving boars are brown and do not fight, but try to steal items andsneak past Po. These boars appear in one level, protect the palace Primary Fighting Boars These boars are the same size and color as thieving boars, but do not wear a white shirt. They use two axes when fighting. They are easy to fight in small numbers but ca be hard in large. Secondary Fighting Boars They are twice the size of primary fighters and are recognizable by their gray fur and balding backs. They use a single mace when battling.The last type is the Leader of the Blackhoof Boar Clan. The leader is twice the size of the secondary fighters, but is distinguishable by its purple and gray fur and scars along its back. The leader fights with a metal sword collected the palace, but in Po's dream, the leader fought with the Sword of Heroes. He appears in the survival mini-game "Tea House Brawl". It is also presumed that the boars of this clan had distinguishing black hooves, thus the included name. The fighting boars wear similar leather studded belts and cuffs as armor, as well as Shaolin leg wraps and open-toed sandles. History The boars of the Blackhoof Boar Clan were hired as minions by Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda: The Game, and were therefore marked as enemies to the main player (Po). In each instance, Po was able to defeat them. The boars easily overpowered villagers, and in "Po's Dream," they took over a tea house and caused mischief around the village. In "Tournament of the Dragon Warrior," the boars used the tournament as a diversion and captured unlucky villagers outside of the arena. In "Protect the Palace," the boars tried to pillage and plunder the Jade Palace of its treasures and the Dragon Scroll. The leader of the clan was also defeated after eventually revealing himself to the player. The boar clan is also featured in several multiplayer games such as "Tea House Brawl", "Tournament", and "Village". Personality All of the boars have a similar personality; they always seem overconfident in their abilities to fight, and won't run off from fighting. The boars usually steal from the weak villagers and find pride in themselves when they scare their victims. Even though the boars won't back down against Po or the Furious Five, they keep their distance from Tai Lung. Though the boars aren't the smartest of fighters, they can use things to their advantage. For example, they used the Dragon Warrior Tournament as a distraction — while everyone else was at the tournament, they caught villagers who turned up late for the event. The leader of the boars acts a bit like a coward, but he isn't to be underestimated — he uses strength and body size to gain advantage over his enemies. Fighting Style The Blackhoof Boar Clan has no knowledge in Kung Fu and would thus be considered as "street fighters"; but despite this, they're still fierce and smart fighters. In fact, the clan's battle strategy is set up somewhat like an army. For instance, the smaller s use small but quick attacks, but also possess the ability to swarm their opponent with their numbers. If the smaller boars fail to stop the player, the larger boars follow up with their long and powerful attacks, which are often more spread out. The leader fights only when all of the other boars have been defeated. The primary fighting boars that carry two axes attack by either lunging at the enemy or just coming up to him/her and slicing both of the axes at once. The secondary fighting boars, when attacking, run at the enemy and literally jump and bring their mace down on the victim. Another attack move they do is they spin their whole body around, creating a spinning attack with their mace. The leader of the clan will do similar moves as the secondary boars, except that he can roll out of the way of certain attacks. Clothing/Outfit The secondary boars wear the same black studded outfit, which bears little armor. A red dragon tattoo is visible on their stomachs. The primary fighting boars wear nothing but tattered shorts. Gallery Photo 705.jpg Photo 709.jpg Photo 710.jpg Photo 707.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains